Défaite
by zeynel
Summary: Comment Hazegawa réagit à la défaite... Double défaite peut-on même dire... Hanagata/Hazegawa Yaoi/One Shot


La Hazegawa/Hanagata pour l'anniversaire d'Annachan!!! Il était temps... Pardon, pardon du retard, Annachan!!! Mais j'avais tellement à faire... Pour ceux qui ne situent pas Hazegawa, c'est un joueur de Shoyo qui admirait beaucoup Mitsui au collége, celui qui essaye de le contrer dans le match Shohoku/Shoyo... 

Bon, les disclaimers, tout le monde connait, "les persos sont pas ma propriété mais celle d'Inoue, ect, ect... Mais je pense que les persos seront contents de voir que quelqu'un pense à eux, surtout Hazegawa qu'on voit pas beaucoup dans les fics... (C'est Annachan qui faut remercier, mon chou!!! C'est elle qui te voulait dans la fic!!!)

Défaite

Perdu... Ils avaient perdu, perdu... En dépit de tout ses effords, en dépit de tout ses espoirs, ils avaient perdu, totalement, implacablement, lamentablement perdu...

En dépit de tous ses rêves, ils avaient perdu face à eux. Face à LUI.

"Oh non..."

Trois ans. Il s'était entrainé sans relache pendant trois ans mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Rien. Rien de rien. Il avait peiné, il s'était entrainé jusqu'aux limites de l'épuisement, il s'était exercé avec en permanence devant les yeux ce visage... Ce visage que les autres ne pouvait voir, le visage de celui qu'il avait tenté d'égaler... Non, de dépasser. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Toutes ces années d'effords... Inutiles. 

Et pire encore. Il s'était entrainer sans relache en espérant un jour le retrouver. En espérant un jour le revoir, en espérant lui faire remarquer son existence, lui qui l'avait toujours admiré dans l'ombre, en espérant l'éblouir et, peut-être...

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Hazegawa soupira. Toutes ces années... Il avait fait tellement d'effords... Et lui, lui... LUI !!! En n'ayant pas jouer depuis trois ans, on aurait pu croire... Il aurait du perdre son talent !!! Ou au moin un peu de ses formidables compétences... Mais non. Non. IL était toujours le même. L'ancien MVP du collége. Hisashi Mitsui...

Hazegawa ferma les yeux, tentant de convaincre son coeur de se calmer, tentant de se convaincre que non, en fait il ne ressentait rien. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dure de perdre...

Mais c'était une défaite. La pire de toutes. Car il n'avait pas perdu une fois, mais deux. Voir trois... Il avait perdu le match, il avait perdu face et Mitsui... Et il avait perdu... Contre LUI. Celui à qui il ne s'attendait pas. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissat pas auparavant, ou si peu...

"Perdu..."

Toutes ses années... Même au collége, il en rêvait. Il avait si souvent imaginer... Dans ses rêves, il parvenait toujours, à force d'acharnement, à se faire reconnaitre comme un des meilleurs joueurs du département. Quelqu'un sur qui compter. Toujours, il en arrivait à un point où Mitsui le remarquait, l'appréciait, à un point où Mitsui, son idole... Celui qu'il aimait... Etait intrigué par lui. 

Intrigué... Il n'avait jamais osé rêver plus. Ils étaient des garçons tout les deux, et Mitsui était toujours tellement entouré de filles... Il aurait peut-être été dégouté s'il avait su... S'il avait eut la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. IL s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il pourrait faire si Mitsui remarquait un jour son existence. Ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se faire aimer de lui. 

Maintenant il savait qu'il s'était trompé. Le fait qu'ils soient tout deux du même sexe n'avait aucune importance. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne saurait jamais... Il ne saurait jamais ce qui aurait pu poussé Mitsui à l'aimer. Ce qui aurait pu inciter celui-ci... Ce que Mitsui aurait pu trouvé de séduisant en lui. IL ne saurait jamais. Parce que Mitsui avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait senti son coeur se briser quand il les avait vu... Tout les deux. Leurs regards, leurs gestes, l'inquiétude de... L'AUTRE. Celui qui LUI avait ravi son coeur... Sans savoir qu'il poignardait ainsi celui d'un autre... Kiminobu Kogure.

C'était trop dur... Trop dur...

"Tu ne devrais pas ressasser. Les faits sont ce qu'ils sont, tu ne peux malheureusement rien y changer..."

Hazegawa sursauta. Cette voix...

"Ha... Hanagata !!! "

"Mmmh... Je peux m'assoir ? "

Surpris, Hazegawa acquiesta. Que faisait Hanagata ici ? Ah, mais sans doute avait-il du mal lui aussi à accepter cette défaite...

AU bout de quelques minutes d'un interminable silence, Hazegawa prit la parole. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler, loin de là, mais il ne ne pouvait plus supporté ses pensées. Elles le tenaillaient, le déchiraient, ils ne pouvait plus les supporter. Tout était si flou dans son esprit... Et si bruyant.

"Ils... Ils sont forts à Shohoku cette années..."

"Hmmm..."

"On a perdu. Complétement perdu... Le match..."

"Ce n'est pas au match que tu pensais."

"Pardon ?!! "

Hazegawa se tourna, surpris. Qu'est-ce... Mais non, Hanagata était là, toujours aussi paisible, observant tranquillement le ciel alors que les premiéres étoiles commençait à apparaitre. Il avait du mal conprendre... Hanagata se tourna vers lui.

  
"Ce n'est pas du match que tu parlais. Ce n'est pas au match que tu pensais. Pas uniquement. Et pas aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas cette défaite qui te fait le plus souffrir."

"..."

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? "

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une réelle question. Les yeux d'Hazegawa s'écarquillérent. Comment... 

"Que... Que veux-tu di..."

"Mitsui. Hisashi Mitsui."

"..."

"Tu l'aimes. Ou tu l'aimais. Mais il ne le sais pas."

"..."

"..."

"Comment..."

"Comment je le sais ? "

Hazegawa acquiesta. La situation lui paraissait totalement surréalliste. Comment Hanagata pouvait-il avoir deviné ? Et comment diable arrivait-il à rester aussi calme ? Mitsui était un garçon !!! C'était... Non pas impossible, évidemment, mais pour le moin inhabituel qu'un garçon enaime un autre !!! Mais Hanagata restait là, impassible, comme si leur conversation... Comme si le fait qu'il puisse aimer un garçon que nul n'avait vu depuis des années, et qui lui-même ne le connaissait pas était la chose la plus naturelle du monde !!! 

"Tu sais, c'est assez évident..."

"..."

"Pour quelqu'un qui a vécu le même genre de situation... Qui a aimé une personne sans que celle-ci le sache... Et vu cette personne aimer un autre... Et se mettre avec un autre... C'est évident."

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Hazegawa fixa son co-équipier. Il... Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais bien sur qu'il avait bien entendu...

"Oh... Est-ce qu'elle..."

"Il." 

Hazegawa se tue encore, éberlué. Un garçon ? Mais Hanagata avait dit "un autre" et lui-même...

"Oh..."

"Mmmh..."

"Et maintenant ? "

"Nous sommes amis. Il ne sait pas à mon sujet. Je pense que Maki a des soupçons, par contre."

"Maki ? Mais il est avec..."

"Oui. Avec lui."

"..."

Hazegawa se tue encore. Hanagata... Hanagata avait été amoureux de... Fujima ? De leur capitaine ? Mais ils semblaient tellement amis... Tellement amis... Qui aurait cru que...

Mais par d'autres cotés, c'était facile à deviner. Une fois qu'on savait, les signes ne manquaient pas...

"Tu sais... Il l'aime. Et il ne m'aimera pas."

"..."

"C'est pareil pour Mitsui."

"..."

"Je suis désolé..."

"Non... Je le savais..." 

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Merci."

"Pourquoi ? "

"Pour être là. Pour prendre la peine de me parler..."

"..."

"..."

"Ce n'était pas la peine de me remercier."

"Pour moi, si."

"Je ne suis pas là que pour toi..."

Surpris, Hazegawa fixa Hanagata. Que voulait-il dire ? Mais l'autre était toujoursaussi calme. Comme si rien n'avait d'importance, il aurait tout aussi bien pu parlé du temps ou de ce qu'il comptait mangé une fois rentré chez lui...

"C'est aussi... Pour moi. Cette fois."

"Comment ça ? Tu avais besoin d'en parler ? "

"Non. Oh non. Plus maintenant."

" ??? "

"..."

"..."

"Alors, pourquoi..."

"Ce n'est pas éternelle."

" ??? "

"La solitude."

"..."

"Et... Même si tu ne peux pas être avec Mitsui, d'autres seraient ravis d'être avec toi."

Une fois encore, Hazegawa fixa Hanagata, les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais ce pouvait être compris de tant de façons différentes...

"J'ai employé le passé."

"Comment ça ? "

"Quand je parlais de mes sentiments pour Fujima."

"..."

"Bien sur, j'aurais toujours une affection particuliére pour lui... Mais je n'en suis plus amoureux. Ce n'est plus de lui dont je suis amoureux."

Hanagata la regardait à présent. Hazegawa ne dit rien, il ne savait quoi répondre. C'était étrange. Troublant... Rien avait été dit. Ou tout au moin totalement formulé. Mais ce qu'il voulait dire était sans équivoque...

"Il y a quelques trucs à ranger. Je m'en occupes. Si tu veux, quand tu auras fini... Rejoins-moi. On pourrait aller boire un verre... Mais ne viens que... Si tu es vraiment interessé. Ne t'inquiétes pas pour moi."

Hanagata se leva, s'éloignant calmement. Hazegawa l'observait. C'était simple... Et il avait le choix. 

Il regarda le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Mitsui... Mitsui en aimait un autre. Il le savait. Un autre qui l'aimait sincérement. Et avec qui il resterait longtemps. Si ce n'est définitivement...

De toutes façons, il avait toujours su... C'était plus un rêve, un fantasme qu'autre chose, même si cela le faisait souffrir. IL n'avait pas vu Mitsui de toutes ces années... Et c'était plus une chance qu'autre chose d'avoir pu le voir aujourd'hui. D'avoir enfin pu le revoir. Et de pouvoir lui dire adieu. 

Oui, adieu. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensembles... Il avait de la chance. La chance de pouvoir dire adieu à son premier amour... Et d'ainsi libérer son coeur. Pour, qui sait ? Aimer encore. Oui, c'était une chance. Même si elle était douloureuse. Une chance... Pour l'avenir.

Souriant légérement, Hazegawa se leva. Puisqu'il avait une nouvelle chance, autant la fêter. Avec celui avec qui... Qui sait ? Avec qui il la partagerais peut-être.

Un nouvel espoir en son coeur, Hazegawa partit rejoindre Hanagata. IL n'avait peut-être pas vraiment perdu, tout compte fait...

-La Fin-

Et voilà, c'est fini !!! J'attends des commentaires... C'est vraiment un couple inhabituel,mais... Ils ont leur intérêt eux aussi... Pis Annachan a raison, il faut aussi pensé à eux de temps en temps...

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
